Crossover Wars
by cwars
Summary: When two worlds collide, chaos ensues. A war is sought out by a man of tyranny, pride, and greed. No one is safe anymore. No one will live the same. The only way everything can turn back to normal, is by the help of a team of collided heroes. Reposted. Rated T for cursing, alcohol references, blood, and death.


**Ok, so this story that I reposted is the ORIGINAL. As in, 10 years old. I had no idea why I discarded it...It brought back so many memories.**

**Now besides that, let's get on with it!**

* * *

**Tai's POV**

It's been awhile since me and my friends have entered the digital world and we've been enjoying it since then. We were able to escape the horrible reality of the real world and enter a world that was somewhat…peaceful, but that all changed one horrible day.

First of all, who am I? My name is Tai Kamiya, the holder of the Crest of Courage and partner of Agumon. I'm going to tell you the story, one that'll seem boring/awesome to others, romantic to the fans, and whatnot. Now here's the story.

It all began on August 2nd , 2000…

* * *

"Tai! Get down from there this instant!"

A young girl named Sora Takenouchi , was waving her hands to a boy named Tai Kamiya, whom was up in a tree, looking through a mini telescope. He just wanted some peace and quiet, but it seemed that his best friend decided to nag him today. He closed the telescope and looked down at the girl, pissed off.

" Look Sora. I don't have to and first of all, you're not my mother…even though you act like one."

Tai went back to looking through his telescope and relaxing on the tree branch that he was on. Sora just went back to nagging him.

"Tai, you're going to fall! This is why I'm telling you to get down!"

Still looking through his telescope, Tai muttered out a "Pfft, as if," to her. Sora just looked at the boy and shrugged. If he fell from the branch, don't blame it on her! She walked away from the tree Tai was on and went to sit by her best girl friend, Mimi Tachikawa. Both started to chat about why boys were so arrogant and ignorant.

A young blond was sitting on a rock, not far from the tree Tai was on, playing his harmonica. His name was Matt Ishida and was also known as one of Tai's 'frenemies.' The tune he was playing was very unfamiliar…something the Digidestined have never heard him play before. The day he dreamt of this wonderful tune, was the day he would keep on playing it until he perfected it. Matt would mostly play this song in order to calm everybody around him, but not this time. He was trying to get Mimi's attention, wanting her to notice him.

Tai was still looking through his telescope, seeing the wild Digimon flying about until he saw something glisten in the sky. He looked at it more closely and muttered out, " The hell-" and all of sudden, there was a loud BOOM in the sky. Tai fell from the tree and landed on the grass below. Blood started to pour out of his mouth and cuts had formed on his arms and legs.

"Tai!"

The boy tried to stand up and see who was calling him, but couldn't. He was too injured and weak. He then saw Sora crouch down and see if he was ok, which he wasn't.

"Tai, why didn't you listen to me? I knew this would happen!"

Tai looked at Sora and muttered out the word, "Sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough!"

Another loud BOOM was heard in the sky and fiery smoke could be seen. Tai quickly got up from the loud blast, which was a miracle, and went with the others. Two monsters soon appeared from the smoke and started to shoot out glowing orbs at each other. The monsters in the sky were interfering with the digital field. The Digidestined didn't know who the monsters were…or what they were.

All of a sudden, the two monsters in the sky used two attacks that was ripping apart the space and time dimension in their world and it started to form a dark portal. The portal started to suck up whatever it could before it could disappear. Trees and plants were being pulled out of their roots, Digimon were being sucked in, and old stone pillars were breaking apart.

"Get down!, " yelled Matt.

The four Digidestined got down and tried their best, but were soon sucked up in to the portal. They yelled their hearts out, crying for their Digimon and other companions, but none came…

* * *

**Did you like it? If not, please tell me what mistakes I made, it would be helpful.**

**OCs are needed. 5 will be chosen and drawn out. PM me your OC and we'll see if he/she will be in Crossover Wars!**


End file.
